


Queen Says No

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Marvel [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, everyone loves tony, ironstrange is canon, loki and bucky are in the pining club, pining club, winteriron and ironfrost are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: Loki and Bucky are apart of the I-did-something-mean-to-Tony-and-he-tried-to-kill-me-once-but-other-than-that-he's-been-incredibly-nice-so-now-im-in-love-with-him club but realize, they'll never get him.
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony/Bucky, Tony/Loki, WinterIron - Relationship, bucky/loki, ironfrost, tony/stephen, winterfrost
Series: Marvel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438105
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Queen Says No

**Author's Note:**

> Written last year :)

Was Tony wrong for entertaining the whole idea of marriage with Loki, so he could get pampered with the extra small things? No! Loki threw him off the tower once, if the God wanted to feed him grapes, Tony wasn't opposed to it.

Yes it was kind of wrong to treat Loki like that, and then continue his very public relationship with Stephen, but Loki had also choked him once (and not in the pleasurable way either!)

Now, Tony didn't feel bad about Bucky at all. Bucky LIVED in the same compound as Tony and Stephen, and still opted to try and care for Tony's every need.

Tony and Stephen were both cuddling on the couch one day and Bucky had quietly krept in to ask them (mainly Tony) if they wanted something to eat.

Tony never says no to food, so of course he accepted.

as soon as Bucky had left to go cook, Stephen snorted.

"Not to be a narc, or possesive, but he does know that I'm not giving you up without a fight?"

Stephen raised an eyebrow, and gave Tony that bullshit face that Tony cherished each time he saw it.

Of course he wasn't going to let anyone take him away from his Stephen.

Tony smiled and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"I'm not leaving anyway, I love you too much Stephanie."

They both laughed as Bucky slaved over a hot stove.

_____

One person Bucky hadn't planned on running into in Tony's lab was the tall, and...well, tall Loki.

He stood stark still as he stared at Bucky from across the room. One glance down, and they both noticed they held the same exact things. Suddenly waking the sleep deprived Tony in the middle of the room to give him proper care became a race.

Bucky very quietly jumped over random junk, and Loki teleported to places that wouldn’t make so much noise if he ran into it.

Both of them, just a few feet away from Tony, were interupted by the gold sparks that flew right next to the sleeping man.

"Okay babe, it's time for food."

Stephen stood in front of the portal, the cloak of levitation flowing through to wrap around Tony. The tired man instantly woke up, muttering curses.

"Fuck you Stephanie, I was working."

The last thing that was heard was Stephan's deep laugh, and crackling of the portal closing. Bucky and Loki were alone.

Loki sighed, plopping onto the nearest bench, and taking a bite out of the apple.

"It's funny, he eats an apple a day, and yet Stephen still comes around."

Loki let a small smile slip at Bucky's joke.

"You know, we've never officially met. We just keep running into eachother like this."

Loki let out a scoff and looked over at Bucky.

"Like what? Like love stricken fools?"

An idea ran through Loki's head, and instantly he shifted into a woman.

"Maybe he'd find me more attracive in this form?"

Bucky gulped. Maybe....

"I think you look fine as yourself."

Loki stared at Bucky, looking right through him.

A devilish smile spread accross her beautifully skulpted face, and she moved closer. Grabbing Bucky's chin softly, Loki shifted back into his original form, the same smile on his face.

"Now now James, don't tell me you're already giving up on Stark?"

The taunting voice made Bucky blush and look away. He would not be seduced by some witch!

"Oh come on, this isn't the Salem Witch Trials, I started that you know? Anyway, I'm not here to seduce you..... I'm here to claim a queen and then take over New Asgard."

Bucky thought for a moment.

"And you think Tony Stark, the man who basically owns Earth, should be the queen of a whole nother race?"

Loki thought for a second. The title of owning Midgard was a bit out there, but it was true that Tony had more influence on the people world wide then their actual leaders do. Tony would find a way to own Asgard himself without Loki or himself knowing.

"Fair point. Do you have any other suggestions?"

Bucky shrugged, finally moving to put his own apple and water bottle down.

"I don't know man, get a pet or something. They won't betray you."

Loki smiled once again.

"Okay then, Pet, I choose you. You remind me so, of a puppy."

Bucky quickly turned around, pointing a finger at Loki.

"First off, I'm not a fucking Pet-"

_______________________________

"You know if the position for Queen of New Asgard is still available, I'll be happy to buy my way there. How much is it? a few sheckles?"

Tony couldn't keep a straight face as Stephen laughed behind him.

Loki smiled at Tony as he pulled Bucky into his lap before he could leave the room.

"I don't know, what's your opinion pet?"

Bucky crossed his arms and grumbled. He finally wiggled out of Loki's hold and began to walk away. He stood at the entrance of the commons area, and smirked at Tony.

"Queen says no."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing about loki and bucky, I think I did pretty well :)


End file.
